Historia de un bar
by Maziixd
Summary: —Le contare una historia, una que pasó aquí mismo. Con una señorita, igual que usted que esperaba alguien… — dijo el barman. —Me encantaría escucharla...


**Historia de un bar.**

**Por: Mazii-chan**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de: __Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento._

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

Le entregó unos cuantos billetes y le susurro: "_conserva el cambio. Estas de suerte hoy_" luego de bajarse del taxi se arregló su falda azul con cuadros y se alisó un poco la blusa del mismo color, sus labios finos y de un color rojo, un fuerte rojo.

Entró al bar, se sentó en frente de la barra y esperó que la atendieran. Mientras tanto se levantó sus lentes del mismo color que su vestimenta y los dejó en su cabeza, dándole un toque de sensualidad. Pasó la vista por todo el bar; no estaba la persona que buscaba.

_La noche es joven, aun puede aparecer_. Pensó.

—¿Qué le sirvo?— preguntó el barman.

—Dame un orgasmo— pidió

El hombre le pasó la bebida alcohólica. Ella con elegancia lo comenzó a tomar lentamente, tenía bastante tiempo para servírselo, hasta que llegara él.

Los segundos se transformaron en minutos y estos en hora.

Miró por decima vez ¿o era la onceava vez? Ya había perdido la cuenta luego de verla cinco veces.

Todos los caballeros que estaban esa noche hay, se retiraban de a uno o en grupo.

Pidió un pantera rosa, la cual se la entregaron de inmediato, y lo bebió.

—¿Le han dejado plantada?

—Podríamos decir que sí

El barman siguió limpiando los vasos —Le contare una historia, una que pasó aquí mismo. Con una señorita, igual que usted que esperaba alguien…

—Me encantaría escuchar— tomó otro sorbo de su bebida

—Con gusto se la contare…— dejó el vaso de lado y comenzó a relatar

_Sentada en frente de la barra esperó a que el barman la atendiera mientras esperaba a su chico, ella vestía de negro completo, lo que más resaltaba en ella eran los labios rojos que contrastaba con la pálida piel, su pelo tomado en una simple moño; pero se veía un poco desaliñada._

—_¿viene de por la hora feliz?— preguntó el hombre encargado de los tragos_

—_No. Me das un "ruso blanco"— intentó ser cortante con él. _

_Sostenía con la mano derecha el trago, que se lo habían pasado hace unos momentos atrás, y con la otra daba unos toques a la mesa en forma de aburrimiento._

_El barman le daba platica a la chica aunque está no estaba muy interesada en responderle, su mirada siempre estaba fija en la puerta y en el reloj._

_Ya había pasado más de dos horas y ella seguía hay pidiendo otro trago más; la espera era muy aburrida._

—_¡Oye!— llamó al encargado de la barra, éste se acercó a la chica —. Me das un jugo de naranja—_

_Lo sorprendió por tal petición pero no puso objeción. _

_Se lo entregó pero no pudo evitar preguntar —: ¿Por qué ahora pides un jugo?_

—_Quiero estar sobria para cuando llegue— respondió naturalmente y le dio una sonrisa_

_La mujer comenzó a conversar con el barman, y éste sorprendido, le respondía amablemente. Las horas se hicieron cortas para ambos._

—_¡Discúlpame por llegar tarde!— interrumpió a la conversación._

—_No te preocupes. Sólo llegaste cinco horas tarde— dijo con ironía. El encargado de la barra rió levemente —¿Alguna escusa…?_

—_Si verás… es que primero me quedé sin gasolina tuve que esperar mucho para que alguien me ayudara luego se me pincho una rueda…_

—_Ok. Ya entendí no sigas— le puso el dedo sobre los labios —No tuviste un buen día._

—_Perdóname no volverá a suceder._

—_Claro que no volverá a suceder— tomó un poco de jugo —Terminamos— le dio un sonrisa y continuo hablando con el barman_

—_¿C… cómo?— limitó a preguntar el hombre que estaba al lado —No me puedes hacer esto, nos amamos_

_Ella negó — Por favor… ¿crees que soy tan estúpida? A leguas puedo notar tu olor que te revolcaste con otra y que tienes los labios muy rojos para un hombre ¿o ahora te gusta pintarte? Y por si fuera poco tienes lápiz labial en tu camisa. Se más cuidadoso para la otra. _

_Tanto el barman como la chica lo ignoraron, ni se dieron cuenta cuando se fue o que cosas le gritaban. Ambos sonreían por estupideces bastantes sencillas. _

—Y eso fue lo que pasó…— dejó otro vaso limpio a su lado —la moraleja de esta historia es que… las mujeres no tienen que esperar a los hombres si no al revés. Si él está realmente interesado en ti llegaría antes pero si no… te dejara botada, como ahora.

—Gracias. Creo que ya no sirve de nada seguir esperando ¿verdad? — El barman asintió —¿Por cierto que pasó con la joven?

—Bueno ella se enamoró nuevamente y se casó. Viene muy seguido al bar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — él mostro su dedo anular —. Interesante. La última pregunta ¿Cómo se llama tu esposa y el idiota que la dejó esperando Ranma?

—Mi señora se llama Akane y el idiota Ryoga ¿por?

—Pídele perdón a tu señora por mí. Creo que fui yo la que hizo que rompiera la relación de ellos dos.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué hombre. Suerte.

—Recuerda tú tienes que hacer esperar al chico así sabrás cuanto le importas Ukyo.

La historia se repitió, Ryoga llegó tarde con la misma escusa que la anterior, pero esta vez no le fue tan bien como con Akane ya que Ukyo le dio un puñetazo.

**Las historias de los bares muchas veces dejan enseñanza. **

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

Lo hice en una noche (: estuve de las tres de la mañana hasta como a las cuatro, me había dicho que sólo escribiera una parte para que la idea no se me fuera pero me comencé a emocionar y aquí está.

Qué les pareció? Yo lo re-leí y me gusto.

Tengo las siguientes duda no sé si alguien me la puede responder

Akane, tiene los ojos color avellana o chocolate?

Porque vio en el DataBook y sale con los ojos color avellana pero vi en el anime y salé de chocolate entonces cuál es el color?

Cómo se llaman las amigas de Akane?

Quiero decirle, para los que todavía no sabes, que ya está listo el capitulo dos de **Realidad**. Además escribí un one-shot que se titula **Ocupa condón**.

Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil o aquí sólo tienen que buscar xD.

Además tengo one-shot de Naruto por si alguien le gusta. Eso bye~

Besito de vaca.


End file.
